


Halloween Night

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: A Nightmare On Elm Street - Freeform, A Quiet Place, Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Embarrassed Nico, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Pajamas, Sassy Nico, bored nico, horror movie, sleepy Nico, smuggled tvs, speepovers, the exorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Sleepover.Nico is dragged to Apollo cabin's anual horror movie marathon halloween night. Nico ends up in an embarrassing predicament.





	Halloween Night

It was October 31. Halloween. Nico never understood the tradition of dressing up in stupid costumes. It was a good thing that Nico’s boyfriend didn’t either because that meant that Nico could get away with not dressing up. However, that didn’t mean that he was getting out of Apollo cabin’s annual Halloween sleepover. Apparently, every year Apollo cabin had their friends over for a horror movie marathon. Nico was glad that it was the off season because there was only three Apollo children still at camp. Kayla, Austin, and Will. That ensured that there wouldn’t be to many campers they could invite seeing as most of them were gone.

Nico had been told that Will was only inviting Nico and Lou Ellen since Cecil was away at school. The only friends of Kayla and Austin’s that were there at camp to attend were Katie from Demeter, Connor and Travis from Hermes,  and the Hephaestus counselor, Jake Mason, who was also Will’s ex-boyfriend. Apparently, because he and Will were on good terms and Jake was a good friend of Austin, the promise of no drama was made.

So, at nine PM on Halloween, Nico was carrying his overnight bag to Apollo cabin. He was invited in and guided to the bunk next to Will’s. The bed was made with fitted sheet and a blanket. Nico recalled in the back of his mind the day when Apollo cabin lost all of their top sheets when a pillow fort caught on fire.

Will soon joined him by his side. “Why don't you get pajamas on?” Will suggested.

Nico nodded, making his way to the new bathroom built onto Apollo cabin. Nico changed quickly into his black and white plaid pajama pants and a camp half blood hoodie which he had stolen from Will a few weeks ago.

In a matter of minutes they were all gathered on a pile of extra mattress on the floor in front of a small TV that the Stolls had probably smuggled in. Kayla was putting the disc explaining, “We’ll start out simple, _A Nightmare on Elm Street_.”

The whole cabin groaned except Nico.

“That one’s not even scary though,” Travis protested.

Kayla sighed. “I’m aware. Nonetheless it is a classic and it's a good starter.”

Nico enjoys the move. Not exactly scary, but the story line was interesting. When Will told him it was a series he was interested in seeing the rest. It was during the second movie, _The Exorcism_ , when Nico discovered that horror movies didn’t affect him to bad. In fact, they were a bit boring. When the movie was almost finished he found himself leaning onto Will. By the time the third movie was playing, a modern one called _A Quiet Place_ , Nico was dozing on Will’s chest. It was well into the morning and he was tired. As he slipped further into sleep, he realized that he was laying on Will which was a new step in their relationship. Normally they didn’t touch too much besides the occasional kiss and hand holding. Sometimes they would walk with Will’s hand on the small of Nico’s back, but this was new.

Will’s arms were wrapped around Nico and Nico was falling asleep around other people he didn't really trust all the way. Somehow he couldn’t find the willpower to mind. He knew that Will wouldn’t let anything happen to him and that he would probably wake Nico up if the apocalypse begin again.

So Nico let himself sleep.

When he woke up it was to a clicking sound and bright flashes of light.

What Nico did next he blamed on his brain waking and not fully functioning properly.

He whined, actually _whined,_ and turned more into Will’s chest. He heard cooing over him and Will but he was too busy blushing into Will’s chest. It was a horrible experience and Nico would never live it down.

Awful. Absolutely awful.


End file.
